Tremor
How Tremor joined the Tourney Tremor has the power of an Earth elemental. He can create earthquakes, form stone and lava projectiles and shape the ground to suit him. His current state with Kano's Black Dragon clan of arms dealers is unknown, as a recent mission seems to have created much animosity in Tremor towards both Special Forces and Kano. Tremor announces the Black Dragon's presence by slamming his fist into the floor of the ruined palace of Z'Unkahrah, tearing it apart with an earthquake; and successfully drawing the attention of Kotal Kahn and his warriors. Tremor joins with the united Black Dragon clan and Outworld forces in confronting the Shokan/Oni Warlord horde. When negotiations with Kintaro fail once again, Kano sends Tremor out alone to confront the army. Placing his hands on the ground, Tremor causes a massive quake that incapacitates the horde and allows Kano to wipe out half their numbers with a handheld nuke. After Kotal Kahn successfully sways Kintaro and the Shokan back to his side, Tremor stands with Kano, Jarek, and Tasia as the Black Dragon leader attempts to negotiate payment from the usurper. When Kotal attacks Kano for possessing his realm's treasure, the Portal Stone, Tremor threatens to bring down the palace if Kano is not released when his shoulder and arm are shot by Sonya Blade. Tremor is then captured and imprisoned alongside his comrades. Tremor breaks out of jail on a day of the Air Acolytes visiting the prison he was being held in. One of Toph Beifong's grandchildren Opal senses a grave danger that Tremor poses. How to unlock *Defeat 10 enemies in Cruel Brawl with Kano. #Play 2093 matches. For both methods, you must fight Tremor at the Lower Mines. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with Tremor by wishing for him from Porunga, or purchasing him for 725 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Tremor, wishing for him from Porunga or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the Earth ninja of the Black Dragon clan, Tremor!" he will be seen left of Brad, right of Kohaku and below Shishio. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Shows his hands covered in stone. After the announcer calls his name Forms earth spikes, then makes a rock as the camera zooms saying "You dare mock me?" Special Moves Rock Toss (Neutral) Tremor summons a spiked spheric rock from behind him and launches it at his opponent. Ground Pulse (Side) Tremor emits a ground vibration that damages his opponent if they're standing on it. Stone Punch (Up) Tremor forms a huge rock fist around his arm and punches the opponent, knocking them away. In midair, he will do an uppercut as he ascends. Earth Shake (Down) Tremor punches a hole in the ground and emits a few seconds of ground vibration, causing a delayed shockwave. This will be canceled if Tremor gets hit. Rock Bottom (Hyper Smash) Based on his Mortal Kombat X X-Ray Move. Tremor launches his opponent in the air by forcing the ground beneath them to burst, he then hurls a rock at their torso which shatters the rib cage. Tremor them jumps into the air, grabs his opponent and throws them onto a stone pillar, breaking their spine. The impact of the fall causes his opponent to be propelled into the air, Tremor stomps on them in mid-air, causing them to fall down onto the rock again, breaking the neck. Stone Tomb (Final Smash) Based on his first Mortal Kombat X Fatality. Tremor traps his opponent's feet in stone. He then summons a wall on each side of his opponent and forces the walls to close in on them. His opponent desperately attempts to stop the walls from crushing them, but Tremor then forces the walls to close in on his opponent which causes their arms to slip and move one arm in a desperate bid for freedom, with that arm being sliced off when the walls crush his opponent, with an eye hanging out of the closed gap. Victory Animations *Tremor makes two lava pillars on his left and right sides, then raises a lava fountain behind himself. He then says "Tremble like the earth!" *Tremor sits in a meditation position and says "I will crush you!" *Tremor raises rocks from the earth and smashes them, then crystallizes his hands and says "Scatter to the winds!" On-Screen Appearance A stone statue forms in Tremor's shape, and he reveals himself by shattering the statue case around himself saying "You will know suffering." Special Quotes *I am blessed to fight Johnny Cage? (When fighting Johnny Cage) *You left me to die! (When fighting Kano) *Enough to combat Raiden? (When fighting Raiden) *Yet your approach continues. (When fighting Liu Kang or Zuko) *You dare attack me, Scorpion? (When fighting Scorpion) *I control the earth elements. (When fighting Sub-Zero or Toph Beifong) *I will combat you, General. (When fighting Sonya or General Fong) *I will not heed it. (When fighting Reptile) *You think you can best me? (When fighting Goro or Opal) *Your death will satisfy my rage. (When fighting Kung Lao or Ozai) *The realms will have one less princess. (When fighting Kitana) *Let us renew our acquaintance. (When fighting Jax) *I am much more. (When fighting Mileena or Sokka) *Too long have you cheated death. (when fighting Ermac or Roku) *You will not have my soul. (When fighting Shinnok) *What do you want, Tanya? (when fighting Tanya) *My earth powers are formidable. (When fighting Quan Chi or Kuvira) *Are you afraid of searing pain? (When fighting Kenshi or Meelo) *Flee now, Cassandra. (When fighting Cassie Cage) *I am called Tremor. (Wehn fighting D'Vorah or Suyin Beifong) *I laugh at your weapons. (When fighting Erron Black or Piandao) *Your pet shakes the earth. (When fighting Ferra and Torr) *I admire your gauntlets. (When fighting Jacqui) *You will die, Kotal Kahn. (When fighting Kotal Kahn) *I will crush you. (when fighting Kung Jin or Tarrlok) *Your team must die. (When fighting Takeda or Suki) Trivia *Tremor's rival is one of Toph Beifong's grandchildren, and an airbender, Opal and his second rival is Hot Pants, a female Vatican agent, owner of the European Express horse and user of the Cream Starter Stand. *Tremor shares his English voice actor with Solomon Grundy, Ogre, Hulk, Bane, Bentley, Third Raikage A, the Thing, Ka'hairal Balak, Iron Cleft and Aku. *Tremor shares his Japanese voice actor with Blackheart. *Tremor shares his French voice actor with Hydreigon's left head. *Tremor shares his German voice actor with Larry the Lobster, Plo Koon, Kall-Su and Horace. *His first full-fledged playable appearance in Mortal Kombat X only had Tremor as a downloadbale character, but nnow, he needs to be unlocked in Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers. Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Previously Downloadable Characters